Helnsboro Blockade
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: A soldier is the only one left from his squad. He needs to find a way out of the Nazi barricaded French city of Helnsboro.
1. Default Chapter

Time seemed to slow as Private Thomas Bridges ran up the forested hill toward the German encampment. Bullets whizzed past him, he stopped and fired a few shots back at the Germans. One fell before him, it was the first time he had killed. Then he bounced back to reality. He kept running up the hill, his squad, his comrades, his friends, fell dead at his sides. A few Americans had already broken into the bunker and were killing Germans. Thomas reached the top and immediately went automatic on the hole in the wall where a German gunner shot. The soldier screamed a few words in German and died. Thomas rushed into the bunker and fired everywhere, smoke clouded the room but he heard German words being screamed and bodies falling to the floor. Then a bullet hit him in the leg. Thomas shot the last German and stumbled back outside. He slumped next to a tree and tried to bandage the wound. He covered it but the bleeding was still pretty bad. A Panzer Faust rocket hit the side of the building, concrete flew in all directions, a small piece hit him in the head and he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Thomas woke up to darkness and laughing. The blood had crusted on his head. German words were being yelled and laughing ensued. He must have still been at the encampment. He looked around but saw only bodies lying next to him. His whole squad must have been eradicated. He got up and loaded a new clip into his Thompson. His head hurt as did his leg but nothing could be done for it now. He snuck next to the opening to what remained of the German bunker. Only two German soldiers sat inside, they were playing cards but they kept their guns close. The Panzer Faust wiped out most of the bunker. The Nazi's must have called in reinforcements by now; they would be here soon to establish a stronger blockade guarding the French city of Helnsboro. One soldier had a sniper rifle the other had an MP44. He didn't have much ammo left for his Thompson. If he fired at the guards the Nazi's in the city would hear, but he needed ammo and a way out of here now. A few rocks lie nearby. He could chuck a few at the guards to knock them out. But it might just alert them to his presence. He could go around back and make a noise. But if both guards came to check on it then he would be killed for sure.  
  
Bridges is at a crossroads, you decide what he should do, and you'll see what I mean next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

PATH 1  
He decides to use the rocks. He picks up two rocks and throws them at the first guard. He is knocked out. But the other Nazi spots him and pulls his gun up. Thomas sides back to the side of the door. He hears the Nazi running at him. Thomas shoves the butt of his gun out and the Nazi trips. He brings the butt of the Thompson down on the Nazi's head. He walks into the bunker and grabs the Nazi's sniper rifle. He has to drop his M1 Carbine to take the sniper rifle. Thomas moves on up to the street. Streetlights are everywhere. He hears German voices up ahead. Thomas is left with two choices again. He could dive into the alley but that would risk the chance of being seen. Or he could run back and pick off the Germans. He would be heard if that happened.  
  
PATH 2  
Noise making would be the only way in. Thomas walked around to the other side of the bunker and slammed on the wall with his rifle. German voices are heard inside and footsteps crunching on leaves are heard as well. Thomas crouches and the Nazi passes him. Shots are heard in the distance. Thomas has no time to think of it now so he kicks the Nazi down the hill. The Nazi tumbles down and Thomas runs to the bunker and pulls out his sidearm. His Colt gives off a loud bang then the Nazi falls before him. The first Nazi is now running up the hill towards him. He pulls the Carbine's trigger once and the Nazi falls. He starts to run, as he knows that he was heard. Those shots bother him. He could either move up to the street or investigate the shots. 


End file.
